


we turn all those good hearts away.

by halfwindsor



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwindsor/pseuds/halfwindsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minific/coda to 4.11.  He’s a pillar compared to Peter’s foundations, but he’s entirely Elizabeth’s - at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we turn all those good hearts away.

Just after the accident, it’s Neal who walks El to an empty home.

There’s a measured silence between them. A tension in the air that feels thicker than it should be. It’s not discomfort, and it’s not anger - but it settles somewhere in between.

Neal’s a con, and a proper one. He should be better at reading people. He should be better at turning the tables around, flashing on a practiced smile and dazzling her with pick me ups. But somehow, it all factors in that _this is about Peter -_ and he just can’t do that. Can’t hide the worry over Peter, and _over El._

"Do you want to come in?" she asks, finally - when they're just outside the door.

Neal doesn't spare her any hesitations when he says, “Always.”

She unlocks the door, and makes space. Gives a motion to let Neal in. It’s only under the light of the Burke’s patio that he notices the dampness in El’s eyes. The stream of tears that threatens to spill.

He’s not sure where he stands with El, but he’s brazen enough to clasp his hand against hers. To guide her into the sitting room and take her to the couch. He’s brazen enough to kiss her eyelids and mutter a soft mantra of: ‘peter’s going to be okay.'

Her grip on his hand tightens reflexively.

So he takes a seat with her. Arms around her as he let’s El lean her head against him. Fingers carding their way through El’s hair as he tries to get her to relax.  
  
"Neal —," she says through uneven breathes. "I mean it. I meant what I said."

"So did I," he says smoothly. He’s a pillar compared to Peter’s foundations, but he’s entirely _Elizabeth’s -_ at that moment.

El knows he can’t tell Neal to stop searching, so she settles for a fair in-between. “Neal - It’s not just Peter, Don’t get hurt. _Please.”_

"Cat’s always land on their feet," he tries to retort smoothly. There’s a pool in the pit of Neal’s stomach that wonders if what lies ahead is bigger than both him and Peter. "I’m too far gone, to turn back."

But Peter can still walk away, is what they both think but don’t say out loud. 


End file.
